(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device may include a plurality of pixels including switching elements and pixel electrodes connected thereto, a display panel including a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements and applying voltages to the pixel electrodes, a gray voltage generator for generating reference gray voltages, a data driver that generates a plurality of gray voltages using the reference gray voltages and applies the gray voltage corresponding to an input image signal based on the generated gray voltages to a corresponding data line of the signal lines as a data signal, and a gate driver that transmits gate signals to the gate lines.
The reference gray voltages may include a set of voltages having positive values with respect to a common voltage and a set of voltages having negative values with respect to the common voltage. The data driver may divide the reference gray voltages including the set of voltages having positive values and the set of voltages having negative values to generate gray voltages for all gray levels, and select a data signal based on the generated gray voltages. A polarity of the data voltage with respect to the common voltage may be inverted every frame, and a polarity of the data voltage flowing in one data line may be changed based on an inversion signal even in one frame, or a polarity of the data voltage flowing in several data lines may not be changed. A driving mode, in which the polarity of the data voltage is changed for each predetermined frame, for each predetermined pixel, or for each pixel, is called a polarity inversion mode or an inversion mode.
When the inversion mode is performed, deterioration of the image quality may be prevented, but when an image having specific pattern, for example, when most pixels display a gray level corresponding to white have the same polarity, deterioration of the image quality such as a screen flickering may occur.